


A Gem, a Human, and a Baby

by airamcg, CompletelyDifferent, Swordaperson



Series: How I Wonder What You Are [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Recovery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airamcg/pseuds/airamcg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordaperson/pseuds/Swordaperson
Summary: The decision has been made. Even though she has no say in it, Pearl accepts it. After all, her life is to serve her Diamond, no matter what form she takes.





	1. Changes

“Pearl. What I am about to tell you is of the utmost importance.”

Pearl kept her gaze low, lower than she usually did. She avoided looking her Diamond in her face, but the smaller form she’d shapeshifted into made it more difficult.

Well, smaller in some ways.

Her large, swollen midsection protruded significantly out in such a way that, combined with her smaller overall stature, she would often trip or stumble or even bump into things in a very un-Diamond like manner. All that was no doubt why she was sitting in one of the pilot's seats of her Hand Ship, rather than her throne.

Blue Diamond tried to look as commanding and authoritative as she usually did, but the round orb that poked out of her robes combined with the fact that, while sitting, she was shorter than Pearl, made it difficult for her to maintain the image of a Diamond.

Not that Pearl ever made any mention of such a thing or acted any differently. Regardless of how Blue Diamond looked, it was Pearl’s duty to serve her, unquestionably.

“Are you prepared?” Blue Diamond intoned.

Pearl bowed lower. “Of course, my Diamond.”

Blue Diamond nodded curtly at her before slowly rising to her feet. “Come, Pearl,” Blue Diamond ordered and Pearl obeyed. They walked out of the main control room and down the winding hall. Pearl had no idea where they were going, she just followed silently behind her Diamond.

“What I am going to tell you now will be your primary order. Do you understand?”

“Yes, my Diamond.”

“Good.” They stopped in front of the ship’s primary warp pad. “This planet hides a very important secret, Pearl. Beneath its surface, within its mantle, lies one of the greatest creations of Homeworld. The Cluster, a supermassive geoweapon.”

“Yes, my Diamond. I recall. ” Still the concept filled Pearl with distaste, but she was careful not to let it show.

“It was Yellow Diamond’s idea,” continued Blue Diamond. “It was a petty means to strike back at the rebels. In a few short years now, Pearl, the Cluster will emerge, shattering the planet and leaving its remains ready to be converted into a massive warp network.”

“I… see, my Diamond,” Pearl responded, fighting to keep her voice calm.  She had always known she was standing on a doomed planet, but she had not realized just how close the deadline loomed.

“But Pearl. _I_ do not desire this planet destroyed,” Blue Diamond said. “This was Pink’s planet and she loved it so much. And now I truly see why.” She slowly rubbed her pregnant belly. “This planet will be a monument to Pink and home for my child. I wish it saved.” Even though Pearl had her eyes averted, she could feel that Blue Diamond was looking at her. “I am giving you two final tasks. You will serve my child as you served me. And you will destroy the Cluster in their name, and in Pink’s. This planet will be their inheritance, and it must be saved.”

“M-my Diamond?”

“No doubt you feel overwhelmed. That is probably to be expected of a Pearl. But you have served me well. And this is my last order to you. You will find all the information required to complete the mission on the ship’s database. Do you understand?”

“I understand, my Diamond.”

Pearl struggled to stay afloat as a wave of fear and unease crashed over. Saving an entire planet… such a task had never been left to a Pearl.

But… Blue Diamond had said that there were still years before the Cluster would emerge. Pearl at least had time to formulate a plan. She could do it. She would _have_ to do it.  

Despite her fear, Pearl had a slightly more pressing matter on her mind right now.

For the truth was, Pearl had been more than a little excited for this moment. When she had first been informed (by Greg, of all people, not her Diamond) that Blue Diamond was going to cease to be and pass her gem to a human, her human _child_ , Pearl had been more than a little… eager to see it happen.

This would be simply beyond a historic moment for Gemkind. Nothing like this had ever been seen or attempted and Pearl, a lowly humble thing, was going to get to play her part in it, to see this new life be born and flourish. It filled her with more than a little bit of pride.

Blue Diamond’s face seemed to harden a little as she placed a hand on her swollen stomach. “It will be time soon.” She stepped onto the warp pad, Pearl waiting for her instruction to do so as well. “I am returning to the Palanquin. Greg is making preparations there now.” Her face softened at the mention of her lover. She paused a moment, reminiscing, before her attention refocused on Pearl. “Return to Greg’s apartment and make whatever arrangements you can there. He will return when it’s over.”

It took all of Pearl’s willpower not to look her Diamond in the face. “M-my Diamond? I am not going with you?”

“Of course not. This is not a place for a _Pearl_ ,” Blue Diamond responded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe. “This will be a triumphant moment. A _private_ moment. And you have duties to attend to.”

“But, my Diamond—”

“Are you _questioning me_?” Blue Diamond’s tone was suddenly cold and harsh. Pearl knew instantly that she had stepped over her boundaries.

“N-no. Of course not, my Diamond. Forgive me, I was not thinking.”

“Good.” There was a pause before Blue Diamond continued, “Look at me, Pearl.” Pearl obeyed, slowly raising her gaze to meet Blue Diamond's. Pearl flinched, just a little, when Blue Diamond smiled at her. “You always were such a pretty thing. It was a joy watching you perform and sing all those days in Court and beyond.”

“Thank you, My Diamond. You are too kind.”

Blue Diamond glanced down at her pregnant belly. “Now is a good time to be too kind, I think.” She clapped her hands together. “That will be all, Pearl.”

And without another word, the warp pad activated and Blue Diamond was gone, leaving Pearl alone with only her hurt and regret to dwell on.

* * *

The trek to Mr. Universe’s apartment seemed longer than normal. Pearl knew the route perfectly, down to the side roads she could take in order to avoid running into as many people as possible. But everything seemed slower as Pearl did her best not to think or dwell on what had happened.

That she had been pushed aside, as she always had her whole life. Because she was just a Pearl. A pretty thing to keep around until you grew bored and discarded it.

She eventually arrived at the apartment, unlocking the door using the key she kept stored in her gem, and locked it behind her.

She then began tidying up, as much she could, anyway. Pearl and Blue Diamond had spent much of the last several years at Mr. Universe’s apartment and Pearl spent most of the time while they were there cleaning and tidying. Mr. Universe had at least been appreciative of her efforts, unlike Blue Diamond, who would never comment on her work unless it was below standards.

There wasn’t much to clean now, and Pearl soon found herself without anything to do, other than sit on the sofa in the living area and wait. She could make dinner: it was growing dark outsides and humans required nightly sustenance. But she didn’t know when Mr. Universe would be back and she did not want to serve a cold meal.

So she waited, keeping her mind purposefully blank. It was a skill that she had learned over the millennia of service to Blue Diamond.

If she didn’t think how she felt, then it didn’t matter.

The door opened, and Pearl perked up out of her non-thinking. It was Mr. Universe. He carried something in his arms.

He was alone.

Pearl had a dozen questions for him; _Was it over? Was Blue Diamond gone? Was the child really human? Was it truly a new being? Where_ was _the child?_

But instead, she merely rose to her feet and bowed at him as he entered. “Greetings, Mr. Universe. Welcome home.”

Mr. Universe seemed more than a little shocked at Pearl’s presence. She was going to apologize, but he started talking first. “Oh, Pearl. Geez, I didn’t know you were here.” He walked closer to her and Pearl could see that the area around his eyes were red and swollen, telltale signs of crying in humans. Though, he _seemed_ alright now. “Why weren’t you at the Palanquin?”

“Ah. Well, you see—”

He held up his hand, stopping her. “It’s… It’s alright, Pearl. I get it. I could barely stand to be there.” He looked down and adjusted the bundle in his arms.

Pearl pursed her lips. “Where is the child, if I may ask?” she hastily added.

Mr. Universe laughed lightly. “He’s right here. Look.” He indicated towards the bundle and it was now that Pearl realized there was something alive in it, as she saw it move clearly. “Pearl, I’d like you to meet Steven. Blue and I’s son.”

Pearl leaned in closer and saw him. He was nothing like she had expected. He was… small. And pink, at least compared to Blue Diamond and Mr. Universe. “Are all human children like this?”

“Like what?”

“Um, this small.”

Greg chuckled again. “Yeah, we are. But, he’ll grow. Just like all humans do.”

“I see. And… does she- _he_ … have her gem?”

In response, Greg unbuttoned the piece of clothing the child was wearing and there, as plain as anything, was Blue Diamond’s gem, positioned right in the middle of his torso.

“Incredible…” Pearl trailed off.

“Yep. He is.” Mr. Universe re-buttoned Steven’s clothing and walked past Pearl, settling heavily on the couch with an exhausted sigh. Mr. Universe looked at her, and wearily patted the cushion besides him.

Pearl hesitated a moment, then sat down lightly next to him.

“So. Pearl,” Mr. Universe said, looking down at the small child Steven. “What are you going to do now?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Well, now that Blue… isn't around anymore, are you gonna like, go back to your Homeworld or something? I mean, you did only stay around because of Blue, right?” Mr. Universe asked.

_Of course._

“No, I am not. If you will have me, I would stay here, with you. To help raise Steven.”

To her surprise, Mr. Universe sighed again, though this time in relief. “Thank you, Pearl. I mean, I don’t want to keep you here if you don’t want to, but… It would be nice to have you around.”

“It— It would?” Pearl was legitimately shocked. “You want me to stay?”

“Only if you want to!” Mr. Universe repeated. “But… you know, _I_ don’t know anything about Gem biology or anything. And Blue had speculated that Steven’s gonna inherit all her powers, whatever _that_ really entails.” He wearily shook his head. “So… It’d be good to have someone around who knows what they’re doing.”

“Ah.”

She could leave. That thought hadn’t occurred to her, but Mr. Universe wasn’t going to keep her here. Which, of course he wasn’t. Mr. Universe wasn’t like that. He was naive, ignorant. He had never treated her like a Pearl. She was always just another… human to him. And now he was offering the ultimate gift. Letting her just—

—walk away.

She couldn’t return to Homeworld, of course. She was an ownerless Pearl. At best, she would be “gifted” to another member in the Diamonds' Courts. At worst… She’d be harvested. But that didn’t matter. Even though it was fairly small, Earth was a rather nice planet with plenty to see and experience. She could just… travel. She’d decide where to go and what to do everyday and no one would tell her otherwise. She could stay here until the planet was destroyed, and then move on to explore the universe.

Even if the prospect of that sounded frankly _terrifying_.

But no. This was still her chance. Even though she hadn’t been able to be there for his creation, Pearl could still play a role in something historic. Helping to raise the first human with a gem. And with Mr. Universe’s help, together they _should_ have a wide enough berth of experience to tackle whatever problem would come up. Pearl would be doing exactly as her Diamond had ordered. Raising and protecting the inheritor of her legacy.

And… beyond that, the Cluster still had to be dealt with. _That_ wasa duty Pearl could not neglect. Despite everything, Pearl agreed with Blue Diamond there. Earth would make a fine home for the child. And it did not deserve destruction regardless.

Pearl tilted her head at him. “I will stay. Steven will need me, I think.” She gave him the barest of smiles. “As will you, Mr. Universe.”

Greg laughed, more spirited now. “Well, I’m not gonna argue with that. And, I’ve said before, you can call me Greg.”

“My Diamond has said that—”

Pearl stopped mid explanation.

Blue Diamond wasn’t here anymore.

Pearl nodded. “Of course. Thank you, Greg.”

Greg chuckled again. “Hey, listen Pearl. Do you want to hold Steven? Nature’s calling, so…”

“Uh, hold him? I’m not sure…”

“C’mon, it’s easy. Here I’ll show you.” He got up and walked in front of her, carefully placing the small child; the baby, into her lap while positioning her arms just so. “You have to be sure to support his head. He can’t on his own yet.”

Pearl did her best to take all of this in, but by the time it was over, the baby was resting in her arms and she wasn’t quite sure how he’d gotten positioned like he was.

“Alright. You look set. I’ll be right back.” Greg quickly exited the room, heading towards the hallway bathroom.

Pearl looked down at Steven. He was still sleeping. In fact he had barely stirred since Greg had brought him home. Pearl wondered if that was normal. She would have a lot of reading ahead of her. Just as she was going to help educate Greg on Steven’s Gem side, Pearl would need to learn about his human side.

Just as she was thinking about this, Steven stirred in his blanket. He let out a small moan before snuggling back into place, his face pressed just ever so slightly against Pearl’s chest.

Pearl felt something welling up inside of her. She wasn’t completely sure what it was, though. Fear? Insecurity?

She shook her head. No, she knew what it was.

Loyalty.

This child, this _Steven,_  had her Diamond’s gem. She had served that gem for millennia and that would continue now, even if Blue Diamond was gone.

“I am your humble servant,” Pearl began to recite softly. “I will serve you, however you may see fit, until I am of no longer any use. I am yours for as long as you will have me…” The corners of her mouth tightened as he stirred again. “I am sorry, my Steven,” she said even softer. “I will be silent now, so that you may rest peacefully.”

Pearl sat up straighter, pushing herself away from the back of the seat so that she may have the best posture possible.

After all, a Pearl needed to look presentable at all times while serving her charge.


	2. Coping

 

It was quiet now, or at least as quiet as a human domicile could be. There was the sound of the the air conditioning running, and the couple in the apartment above them constantly walking around, not to mention the noises outside— traffic, birds, people talking and arguing. It was very unlike Homeworld, where silence, complete silence, could be obtained assuming one knew where to look.

It was just another change Pearl had to get to use with her new life on Earth. But this particular day, she was cursing the various small noises that seemed inescapable. They were, at least as far as Pearl could tell, disturbing Steven. Or, at the very least, they were making his already sour mood worse. He was calm now, having seemed to have fallen into a light slumber in his crib, but Pearl knew it would only be a matter of time before he woke up again and started crying again.

And Pearl had no idea how to calm him.

She had already tried everything that she had read in the baby-care books Greg had gotten. She had changed him, attempted to feed him and interact with him. She'd even tried to rock him in her arms like Greg did, but nothing seemed to sooth him. He’d constantly shifted and squirmed in her arms, kicking and flailing, tugging at his ears, wailing and snuffling non-stop. Finally, sheer exhaustion had claimed him and he had fallen asleep in Pearl's arms. She had been afraid to put him down after that, afraid that moving him too much would wake him again.

But she knew that wasn't feasible. She needed to put him down, if for no other reason then she decided she needed to study the baby-care books to try and discern what was wrong with Steven.

Though now that she had, Pearl was feeling even more uneasy.

Pearl theorized that Steven had an earache, perhaps caused by bacterial infection. She didn't know for certain, however. The book suggested that looking down his ear for redness or inflammation, but Pearl was not a doctor. She hardly knew anything about human physiology. Both Steven and Greg looked varying shades of red and pink to her; how much red was too much, she wasn't sure.

Pearl got up from her seat at the table, leaving the books haphazardly splayed across it. She silently walked through the living room and into the hall, passing Greg's room and the bathroom, and peaked softly into Steven's room. He still seemed to be a asleep, thankfully, laying in his crib surrounded by the plush toys Greg had picked out for him.

As she went back to the living room, Pearl thought briefly about calling Greg. He had tried to get out of this latest trip, but his manager had insisted that he have a "Farewell Tour". That he owed it to his fans. So Greg had agreed reluctantly, but not before assuring Pearl that she could call him whenever if she needed him. And Pearl in turn had assured him that there was no need, that she had served Blue Diamond for millennia and that she could do the same for Steven. She now regretted those words. She wanted help, but she feared what Greg would think of her: a Pearl who couldn't serve her charge.

(Even as she recognized that such thoughts were foolish, as Greg gave no care for Pearl being a Pearl.)

No, Pearl didn't want to admit to herself that she couldn't handle this. This was her duty, her purpose. If she couldn't care for Steven, then what was the point of... of staying with Greg? Staying on Earth? Staying alive? Pearl wasn't sure. She had never contemplated these kinds of questions...

She returned to the table and pulled the chair out to sit back down, but hesitated before backing away. There was nothing left to gain from pouring over the books. Pearl had to make a choice now, or risk Steven's possible well-being. If he did have an earache caused from an infection, the books agreed that the condition would improve on its own without any outside influence needed. Unless there was something much worse wrong, which caused Pearl more than a little worry. And what if it wasn't an ear ache? What if it was something else, something potentially fatal? What if it had to do with his gem? Something even the most skilled human doctor was not prepared to handle?

Or perhaps the doctor wouldn’t recognise the gem at all. It took up eighty percent of the infant’s torso, and was most certainly not a normal human feature. What if the doctor tried to remove it, or damage it? What if they took Steven away to  _study_ him?

Pearl felt her hands curl into frustrated fists. She had to make a choice. And soon.

"I will need to do what I can," Pearl said softly to herself. "He is in pain and I will find a way to reduce it."

Some medicine could help. Paracetamol, if Pearl remembered correctly. Greg had such medicine already, but he had already warned her that was meant for adult human consumption, not baby human. So if Pearl wanted to try and ease Steven's pain, she would have to get some medicine herself. Which meant leaving the apartment. And she couldn't leave Steven at the apartment by himself. And she didn't want to take him with her. After so long of not sleeping, she did not want to risk waking him. (And that wasn't to mention the possibility of his Gem powers flaring and having an adverse affect on others...)

"The neighbor..." Pearl said to herself, remembering what Greg had said. He had told her, before he left, that he had talked to the neighbor and they had agreed to help Pearl with anything she needed. So... maybe they would be willing to look after Steven while Pearl went to the store to get medicine. It was certainty worth trying. And better than trying to bring him with her.

With one last peek into his room to ensure that Steven was still sleeping (he was), Pearl quietly exited the apartment moved one door over, pressing the doorbell and waiting. She didn't have to wait long before she heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"Yes, yes! Gimme a minute. I just need to put up the dog."

There were footsteps, another door closing, followed by more footsteps before the door opened revealing the neighbor. They opened their mouth as if to speak, only to pause as they looked Pearl from head to toe.

"Can I help you?" they asked slowly.

Pearl bowed lightly before saying, "Hello. I would request your aid."

The neighbor raised an eyebrow. "Uh, look I think you might have the wrong address. I didn't call for any... uh, services."

Pearl shook her head. "No, _you_  do not. It is I who require the aid." She bowed again, trying her best to remain cordial. "I was told that Greg Universe already talked to you and—"

"Mr. Universe? Wait-  _you're_ his kid’s nanny?" the neighbor asked in surprise.

Pearl wasn't sure what a 'nanny' was, but judging by the neighbor's tone, she didn't think it was anything good. Sidestepping the issue, Pearl said simply, "I take care of Greg Universe's son, yes."

"Okay, I see," the neighbor said, bobbing their head slowly. "Yeah, Mr. Universe did come by before he left and explained the situation to me."

"And you agreed you would help me?" Pearl asked.

"I did."

Pearl felt the worry and tension in her chest— well, it did not quite disappear, but did at least loosen a little. The problem was not solved, but the human was willing to help. "Thank you," Pearl said. "If you would, I would ask that you watch Steven while I obtain medicine for him."

"Oh dear," the neighbor said, a concerned look sprouting on their face. "Is he sick?"

"I believe he may have an ear infection."

"Oh. Well, how long has he had it?"

"I am not completely sure," Pearl answered. "But he has only been this irritable for the past thirty-six hours."

"Okay, good," the neighbor said. "If that's the case, you can probably just wait. If it  _is_  an ear infection it'll probably clear up on its own."

"Yes. That is true," Pearl conceded. "However, Steven is still very young and I am concerned about his disrupted sleeping habits. I am hoping some paracetamol would ease his pain."

The neighbor nodded. "Okay. That's fair, I suppose. Are you just going to the pharmacy a few blocks down?"

"I was planning to, yes."

"Alright. Then I'll go next door and watch the little bundle of joy." The neighbor began walking forward and Pearl stepped aside, letting them exit their apartment and shut the door behind them. "Anything special I need to know?"

"I do not believe so," Pearl responded. "He is asleep now and hopefully will remain so until I get back."

"Okay. So I can just go in?" the neighbor asked, pointing Greg's apartment door.

"Yes." Pearl tried to think of the phrase Greg used whenever he had someone over at the apartment. "Make yourself a home."

"Hopefully I won't have to," the neighbor said, smiling a little, though that smile largely disappeared when Pearl bowed again.

"Thank you for your help," she said simply.

"It's no problem, er... I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

A silent beat passed between them. Pearl waited for the neighbor to say something but they didn't, instead simply waiting there. Finally Pearl decided that she couldn't stand there and indulge them any longer.

"I will be back shortly." Pearl tilted her head in acknowledgment, then turned on her foot and made her way briskly towards the stairs leading to the first floor.

* * *

What ever sense of peace or ease of mind Pearl had regained after the successful pharmacy trip quickly evaporated as she climbed the stairs back towards the apartment and could hear the faint sound of Steven crying. She picked up speed, practically sprinting up the stairs as she tightly clutched the bottle of medicine in her hand. She opened the door, almost bursting through it and was greeted to the neighbor carrying Steven as they paced around the living room.

"There, there, dear," the neighbor cooed, trying to get Steven to calm. They glanced over at Pearl and nodded lightly. "See? Your nanny's back. And she's got something that will make you feel better." Pearl said nothing as she walked over to them, exchanging the medicine for Steven with the neighbor.

Pearl hoped, hoped perhaps more than anything else in her life, that the medicine would ease Steven’s paint. She truly did not want to fail in her duties.

"It is okay, my Steven," Pearl said softly as she took Steven into her arms. "Your Pearl is here to serve you." Steven continued to fuss and cry. Pearl did her best to keep a neutral expression. "Could you fill the squirter for me?" Pearl asked. She would have done it herself, of course, but her hands were full with Steven.

The neighbor nodded. "Sure. No problem." Pearl watched as the neighbor unscrewed the cap for the medicine bottle and filled the squirter with the required amount. They handed to Pearl, who took it carefully.

"Thank you," Pearl said.

She walked Steven over to the couch, still talking to him and trying to tell him that she was there to serve and that he should feel better soon. Pearl sat sound and, making sure that Steven was still sitting up, tried to place the medicine squirter into his mouth so as to give him the medicine. However, Steven was bent on not cooperating, instead turning his head and continuing to fuss.

"My, Steven,  _please_ ," Pearl said, the barest of edges in her voice. "I am trying to serve you."

Her pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears, however, as Steven continued to squirm and cry and resist the medicine. Pearl could feel herself getting worked up, even though she knew she shouldn't be. It wasn't a Pearl's place to be displaying such emotions. But it was... difficult. Pearl was doing her best to try and attend to her duty and her charge, but he seemed to be doing everything in  _his_ power to make sure that she couldn't and no matter how many times she asked how she could best assist him he never answered her and she didn't know what he wanted her do!

And how could a Pearl serve without instructions!?

"My Steven! Why won't you let me serve you?! Just tell me what you want!"

Pearl knew as soon as she had raised her voice that she had done a terrible thing. Steven now started to cry in earnest, as any chance to try and give him the medicine slipped away.

_Stupid. Foolish. How I could I do such a thing? Take that tone with my master and cause him such distress? What sort of Pearl am I..._

"Hey, you alright?"

It was the neighbor. Pearl had almost forgotten they were still there. Pearl looked up and saw that neighbor had taken a seat next to her on the couch and was looking at her with an easy, concerned look.

"Yes. I am fine," Pearl lied.

"This your... first time looking after a baby?"

Pearl hesitated before answering. "Yes," she admitted. "This is rather new to me."

"Thought so," the neighbor nodded.

Pearl felt a deep sense of shame and embarrassment well up inside her. "Because of my display?"

The neighbor indicated towards the dining area table. "Because of all the baby-care books you have spread all over the place."

"Ah..."

"Hey, it's alright," the neighbor responded. "We all have to learn somewhere. It's not like we're born knowing everything we need to, right?" Pearl was silent, so the neighbor went on. "Do you want some help?"

Pearl nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose."

"Here. Pass the tyke to me."

Pearl did so, handing the Steven to the neighbor who took the fussing child gingerly into their arms and began to bounce him a little.

"Shh, shh. It's alright, champ," they said. They repeated this, or variations of it for a few minutes and Steven actually calmed down. He didn't stop squirming uncomfortably from the ear pain, but he  _did_  stop crying.

Pearl was speechless.

"How did you do that?" she asked, still amazed.

"Babies can sense your feelings and mood," the neighbor explained softly. "You need to be as calm as you want them to be."

"I see..."

"That's probably one of the harder things to really learn and put into practice," the neighbor added. "The ability to keep calm even when a baby is crying in your arms."

"Yes. I suppose it is."

"Here, hand me the squirter and I'll give him his medicine." Pearl did so, and as the neighbor took it, they added, "Hold out your finger near him."

Pearl wasn't sure what the point was, but she complied and a moment later, Steven grabbed her finger with his tiny hand. It was a simple gesture, but Pearl couldn't help but feel like something amazing had just happened.

"He just needs a little physical support," the neighbor answered Pearl's unasked question. They gently put the squirter in Steven's mouth and pushed down the plunger. Steven squirmed and fussed a little at the unpleasant tasting liquid, but soon settle back down.

The three of them sat there on the couch, until Pearl felt Steven's grip on her finger slacken and he had fallen asleep. The neighbor silently rose from their seat, Pearl doing the same, and they took Steven back to his room and set him in his crib. Pearl lingered a moment, making sure of his steadily rising and falling chest, before she left the room.

The neighbor was waiting in the living, next to the door out.

Pearl hurriedly and walked over to them, bowing and saying, "Thank you for your help."

"Ahh, it's no problem," the neighbor responded, making a waving motion with their hand. "I was happy to."

"Yes," Pearl said, unsure how to respond, really. Despite how kind and truly helpful Greg was, others doing the same still made Pearl a little uneasy.

"Well, I guess I'm heading back to my place," the neighbor said, opening the door to the hall. "If you need anything else, you just need to ask."

"Thank you," Pearl said yet again, nodding at them.

The neighbor walked through the door, before pausing and turning back. "You'll get the finer points of this baby raising," they said. "You've got the heart already. I can tell. You just have to learn the technique."

Pearl was unsure how to respond. So she did whatever she did when she was unsure how to respond. So she said nothing.

The neighbor gave Pearl once last fleeting smile before closing the apartment door gently, so as not to disturb Steven. When they were gone, Pearl went over to the table, the baby-care books waiting for her. She sat down and looked at them, not reading them, and the neighbor's encouraging words going over and over in her mind.

"I certainly hope they are right," Pearl spoke softly to herself. "I hope I will be able to get better at this."


	3. Guardians

“Pwearl? Where’s Daddy?”

Pearl looked away from the counter she was scrubbing, and down at the young boy in an oversized shirt that went all the way down to the tops of his feet.

She put down her rag and bowed at him. “He will be back shortly, my Steven. He merely needed to get some things from the store.”

“But where?” Steven insisted.

Pearl shifted on her feet. “It… is a surprise, Steven.” Not untrue, but still more than Pearl wanted to give away. Greg had wished Steven to remain completely in the dark.

But Steven’s eyes grew bright in wonder. “A surpwise?” he asked, a clear note of excitement. “Oh boy! I can’t wait!” He jumped where he stood and raced through the living room to the apartment’s front door. “Pwearl! Let’s wait outside! So we can see Daddy as soon as he arrives!”

“Well, I—”

Steven rushed back to her, clasping his hands together. “Pwease, Pwearl?”

Pearl hesitated before nodding at him. “Very well, my Steven.”

Steven cheered again. “Yes!” He ran off towards his room, returning a minute later with untied shoes on his feet. “Help me?”

“Of course.” She bent down onto her knees and tied the laces of both of Steven’s shoes into tight, neat knots. Before she could get back to her feet, however, Steven leaned in and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“Thanks, Pwearl. You’re the bestest ever.”

“Ah. Thank you, my Steven. You are very kind.” Steven let go and Pearl got back on her feet. She never knew precisely how to act when Steven hugged her, as he often did.

But there was no time to wonder about that now. Steven was excited and ready to go and there was no slowing him down. He was already running off towards the door. Pearl hurried after him as he bounced up and down in front of the door. Before she had even opened the door fully, Steven pushed his way past it and into the apartment complex's hall. As she locked the door and stored the key in her gem for safekeeping, Steven began running down the stairs.

"Ah, my Steven!" Pearl called after him. "Please, be careful."

"I _am_ ," Steven insisted as he jumped down from the last step and took off to wait next to the door leading outside.

Pearl stepped lightly off the last step and made her way over to Steven as he had a hand on the door and looked at her impatiently. Pearl stopped in front of him, "Are you ready?"

However, Steven answered her with a question of his own, "Pwearl, why are you so _slow_?"

Pearl considered the question for a moment, "I am not slow, my Steven. I am careful. And deliberate." She smiled softly at him, "It's to try and balance out you and your father's exuberance."

"Exuberance? What's that?"

"It is... it is..." She tapped the corner of her mouth as she tried to come up with simple definition. "It is the energy and cheerfulness that greet each minute of the day with."

"Ohhh," Steven said. "But, you're ex·u·ber·ance too, Pwearl!"

"Am I?"

"Yeah! You're happy living with me and Daddy, right?"

"Of course I am, my Steven," Pearl responded, curtsying to him. "Serving you is a pleasure in life. Now, are you ready?"

"Yep!"

"Very well." Pearl turned the knob of the door and pulled it open, bathing both of them in the warm light of the high noon sun. Again Steven rushed out with Pearl coming behind him and closing the door.

The street they lived on was rather nice, being in an upper class neighborhood. There was a park, some restaurants, and even a movie theater that always seemed to have the latest device to try and add enough interest to a movie to hold a person's attention for more than five minutes.

While the restaurants and movie theater held almost no interest to Pearl, what she did enjoy was the park. Lots of beautiful trees and flowers that Pearl always loved to admire when they came into bloom. Steven enjoyed the park as well, though less for the trees and flowers and more for the playground, as well as the always-present birds and squirrels that he seemed to quite like. Pearl wasn't really sure why. They were like any of the non-human life on Earth, driven by instincts to eat, sleep, and procreate. They didn't seem to be that interesting, though it hardly mattered what Pearl thought on the matter. Human education of children seemed to feature animals quite prominently, so presumably it was a natural reaction.

The pair waited in front of the apartment complex, Pearl standing almost perfectly still, her gaze following Steven as he paced in front of her and looked up and down the street for any sign of his father. They waited in silence for a while, cars passing noisily by them and the occasional walker offering a simple 'hello' as she walked by.

It was several minutes before Steven spoke, "Pwearl? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my Steven."

He pointed at her. "That! Why do you call me that?"

Pearl tilted her head at him. "'My Steven'?"

He nodded.

"That is what I called your mother," Pearl answered.

"Mom's name was Steven too?"

Pearl smiled humorously. "No. It was not. I referred to her as 'my Diamond'. It is a term filled with the respect a Diamond is deserved."

Steven thought on this for a moment. "Do you call anyone else that?"

"No. I am no one else's, but yours."

"Oh. Okay." Steven nodded his head, accepting Pearl's answer.

They were silent again, though Steven's impatience was clearly growing. Tapped his foot, leaned against the building, sat down on the curb; whatever he could to try and relieve the boredom. Finally, he seemed unable to keep it pent up anymore a groaned as he laid down on the sidewalk.

"Pweeeaaarl~! I'm bored."

Pearl bent down beside him and carefully sat him back up. "My Steven, your father is moving as fast has he can, I am sure. I believe he took his bike, so—"

"His bike?!" Steven cried. "Ah, man! He's gonna take _forever_..."

"If you are unhappy waiting, perhaps we should return to the apartment?" Pearl suggested.

"No. We're waiting out here."

Pearl pursed her lips. "Very well, my Steven."

Silence again and they were waited for several moments before Steven sighed loudly. "Pwearl? Can you tell me a story?"

"Hm. I can," Pearl nodded. "What sort of story would you like?"

"About space!" Steven declared. "No— even better! Tell me a story about Mom!"

"Perhaps that would better be a story for your father to tell you..."

"But all of Daddy's stories about Mom are _boring_. And they have kissing in them." He grimaced and stuck out his tongue. "I wanna hear a cool story about _her_! In space!"

"I'm afraid that their aren't many stories like that about Blue Diamond's life, my Steven," Pearl explained. "Before she came to Earth, her days were rather... uniform."

"But Mom was a queen, right?" Steven asked. "Queen of Homeworld!"

"She was not the only Diamond," Pearl said. "There was also Yellow Diamond and White Diamond. They are still on Homeworld, ruling in your mother's place."

"Hmm..." Steven wondered. "If they're Diamonds like Mom was, does that mean they're my aunts?"

Pearl thought for a moment, quickly sorting through all the human familial titles she knew. "They are in a sense, I suppose," Pearl answered.

"Will I ever be able to meet them?"

Pearl was quiet for a beat before answering, "Perhaps someday. But we will need to ensure that you are properly prepared first."

"But I'm prepared now!" Steven insisted. "Really!"

Before Pearl could rebuke him, there was the sound of a tinkling bell as Greg rode down the street towards them.

"Hey, you two!" Greg called as he simultaneously kept his hands on the bikes handlebars and balanced a large, paper bag on the bikes handlebars.

"Daddy!" Steven started to run towards him, only to be stopped by Pearl putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

Greg slowed to a stop in front of them before disembarking from the bike, handing the bag to Pearl who silently took it, and chained the bike to the nearby pole.

"Daddy, you're back!" Steven said excitedly. "Now you can tell me what the surprise is!"

"Surprise, huh? Guess someone let the cat out of the bag," Greg said, shooting a smirk over at Pearl. She had known Greg long enough to know that he wasn't upset with her, however she couldn't help but feel just a little guilty nonetheless.

"Yeah, surprise!" Steven said. "Is it in the bag? I bet it's in the bag!"

Steven tried to grab the bag from Pearl's hand, but Greg grabbed _him_ and picked him up in his arms before he could. "Easy there, bud," Greg said. "Come on. Let's head back to the apartment and unpack the surprise, huh?"

Steven nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Let's go!"

The three reentered the apartment complex, made their way up the stairs and down the hall towards Greg's apartment. Pearl removed the key from her gem and unlocked the door, letting Steven and Greg in before following after and shutting the door behind her and placing the key back into her gem.

"Alright. Bring the bag over here and we'll see what the surprise is," Greg said as he sat Steven down onto the kitchen counter. As Pearl approached, he twisted and turned, trying to get as many possible looks at the bag as he could. Once at the counter, Pearl placed the bag next to Steven and reached into it, removing a sizable white box.

Steven gasped with delight. "What is it?"

"Open it up," Greg instructed. Pearl did so, lifting the lid off and instantly being surrounded by the smell of fresh baked goods.

"Ohh, it smells really good," Steven said.

"They had just finished putting the icing on when I got there," Greg said. "So this cake should be really fresh."

"I love cake!" Steven declared. "Whose cake is it?"

"Well, it's for all three of us," Greg answered. "But today is Guardian's Day. Or, at least it is back in the States."

"Guardian's Day? What's that?" Steven asked.

"It's a day of the year where you let your guardians, whoever they are, know how much you appreciate them," Greg explained. "And, ya know, since Mother's Day and Father's Day gets so much play, I figured it was only fair that we include everyone."

It took Pearl a moment to truly understand what Greg was referring to. When she did, she was rather taken aback. "You are referring to me?"

"Well, sure," Greg shrugged. "You spend just as much time with Steven and do just as much to take care of him. That makes you his guardian in my book."

"I thought I was his... ‘nanny’, was it?"

Greg rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, well... That's really just what I told that tabloid writer to get her off our backs."

No one said anything for several seconds, the three of them being engulfed in awkward silence, before Steven announced, "I want some cake!"

“Now, is that how we ask?” Greg said, giving Steven a look.

Steven sighed and said, “Can I _please_ have some cake?”

Greg lifted Steven from the counter and placed him back on the floor. "Sure, bud. Go get washed up and I'll cut you a piece."

Steven zoomed out of the kitchen, heading down the hall.

Without a word, Pearl turned and retrieved a plate from the cabinet and a knife and fork from the drawer in front of her. As she put all three items on the counter next to the cake, Greg spoke softly, "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable, or... whatever, Pearl. I didn't mean for that."

Still looking at the plate, Pearl replied, "I know, Greg. It is just... a lot to take in."

"Yeah." He chuckled uneasily. "Sometimes I forget that you're... ya know, an alien. So all this human stuff can be a little overwhelming."

"A little, yes. But..." Pearl felt her brow lower as she began to fidget with her fingers. “By ‘guardian’, you did not mean ‘guard’, did you? You meant in a sense similar to a parent, yes?”

“It can be,” Greg answered. “I mean, you don’t have any blood relation to Steven, but you still care for him and do _so much_ to help me out.” He let out a single laugh and smiled at her. “And I know Steven loves you.”

“Yes. I am aware.”

“But I don’t want to thrust anything on you that you’re not comfortable with,” Greg quickly added. “I appreciate everything you do and have done in the past, Pearl. Regardless of whatever title you use.”

“It is alright, Greg,” Pearl nodded at him. “As you said, I merely need to get used to all this.” She flashed him a small smile. “As a Pearl, I’ve never had any experience being a Guardian. I suppose I will need to learn.”

He smiled back at her. “Well you’ve been doing great so far… A small learning curve when Steven was born, aside.”

Steven came storming back into the room, smelling strongly of hand soap. “Alright! I’m ready!”

“Very good, my Steven,” Pearl said. “Allow me to cut your piece of cake.”

“And you’ll try some too, right Pwearl?”

“Of course, my Steven.”

As Pearl carefully cut a perfectly measured piece, she felt Steven wrap around her legs.

“Thanks, Pwearl. You’re the bestest Guardian ever.”

Pearl felt her words catch in her throat as she found it difficult to speak. Luckily, Greg spoke up, filling in for her, “Hey, what about me? What am I over here?”

Steven, still holding onto Pearl, looked past her legs and at Greg, “ _Daddy_ , you’re a dad, not a Guardian. Pwearl is my Guardian and she’s the best and I love her.”

“ _Heh_ , well I can’t really argue there. Come on. Let’s make this a family hug.” And with little warning, Greg wrapped Pearl in one of his tight bear hugs. “I guess this makes it official. You’re a Universe now, Pearl.”

“Yeah! Pwearl’s part of the family!”

Slowly, unsure how to react exactly, Pearl placed on of her hands on the back of Steven’s head and wrapped the other arm around Greg’s waist and she pulled both of them just a little closer.

“Yes.” She closed her eyes, not sure why she was crying or why she felt like this. Or even what she was feeling. Was this love?  “I… love both of you as well.”

“We’re family. Just the three of us. Forever and ever.”

 _Yes_ , Pearl thought to herself hoping that her tears did not fall onto Steven. _Family. Forever._


	4. Powers

 “The park! The park!” Steven was chanting as he ran around Pearl, who continued to walk calmly down the sidewalk.

“Yes, my Steven,” Pearl said, unable to help the small smile that formed on her her lips. Steven’s excitement was always contagious.

“Easy, kiddo,” Greg said, placing a firm hand on top of Steven’s head. “Careful, you don’t want to run into anyone.” He pulled Steven over to his side as he smiled apologetically to the person Steven had nearly collided with.

“Sorry, Dad,” Steven said, still smiling brightly. “I just love going to the park with you and Pearl.”

“We know,” Pearl responded, tilting her head at him. “We simply wish that you be more careful.”

“Okay, okay,” Steven replied. But before there could be any more discussion, they saw the sign which read ‘Yeouido Park’. Steven immediately picked up speed and began to rush through the gate, Greg and Pearl picking up speed to follow.

Steven was already past the coffee shop and heading in the playground area. Greg and Pearl exchanged bemused looks before Greg continued after him and Pearl silently made her way over to the benches. It was only a matter of time before Steven called her over to join them, but in the meanwhile, Pearl would allow Greg and Steven to have their time together.

Pearl watched the two of them; Greg picking Steven up and putting him at the top of the slide, Steven sliding down, and the process repeating. It was nice to see. Even retired, Greg still bemoaned everything he had to do that took him away from Steven.

A hand fell on her shoulder and Pearl looked up to see who it was. “Well, if it isn’t Pearl-ssi.”

“Ah,” Pearl replied upon seeing who was speaking to her. “Hello, Key-ssi.”

The woman say down on the bench next to Pearl. “Here with little Steven-a again?”

Pearl nodded. “Yes. And you are here with Min-Jun?”

“Oh yes,” Key laughed. “I made the mistake of promising him that I would take him to the park if he kept his play space tidy.”

“And he did?” Pearl asked.

“Oh, he _did_ ,” Key sighed. “That corner is probably the cleanest part of the house right now.” Key shook her head before continuing. “And now he’s going to spend all day on the swings because swings are his favorite.”

Pearl looked over at the swing set and, sure enough, there was a young boy looking over the swings, as if he were making one of life's great choices.

The ability of humans of all ages to be so enraptured by such simple things was truly a curiosity.

“Where’s Steven?” Key asked. “I don’t see him.”

“He is at the slide,” Pearl said, pointing at Steven and Greg, who still seemed to be enjoying themselves.

“And who’s that with- Ah, is that Greg Universe-ssi?”

Pearl nodded.

“Well, isn’t that nice?” Key said. “Even though he has hired you to help around, he still spends time with his kid. A good father, that.”

Pearl nodded.

“And not just with the hired help, but that fact that he’s _famous_? Well, not amazingly famous, but he’s had his own success.” Key waved her hand. “Anyway, the fact that he’s famous and doesn’t just let the live in nanny do all the work. That is an incredible thing to see.”

Pearl nodded.

“Much better than my own partner, you know. I don’t know if I’ve told you this, Pearl, but when I was still married, my wife was a fairly well known—”

“ _Phew_! That boy is relentless.” Greg flopped down next to Pearl, stopping Key’s eleventh time telling Pearl the story of how she and her wife broke up. “It’s like he’s got infinite energy.” He looked over at Pearl, and then at Key. “Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting?”

Key gave Greg a sideways look before turning back to Pearl. “Greg Universe-ssi… doesn’t speak Korean?”

“A little,” Pearl answered. “But… he is learning.”

“Ah, well. Korean can be hard to get your head around when English is your first language. Though, wait. That means you’re fluent in both Korean _and_ English?”

“Yes. But I—”

“Oh, Pearl!” Key declared, laying a hand on Pearl’s shoulder again. “You really are something, you know that? Sometimes I wonder if you’re human—”

“Key,” Pearl interrupted, bowing slightly at her. “Excuse me. I need to speak with Greg.”

“Oh, of course. Don’t mind me,” Key said, already reaching into her purse and withdrawing a heavily worn romance novel. “I need to keep an eye of Min-Jun, anyway.”

As Key dug into her book, peeking up to check on her son, Pearl turned towards Greg.

“Does Steven need me?” Pearl asked.

Greg shook his head. “Nah. He’s off by himself.” He gestured towards the monkey bars which Steven was climbing up and down. “Maybe he'll find someone to play with.”

It seemed Greg might be right. Already a group of children were approaching Steven, one of them carrying a ball with them. There was a brief exchange and Steven ran off with them.

Pearl was glad. Greg had often confided in her that he was a little worried Steven didn’t play with other children that often, as such things were apparently quite essential for proper human development. He had also said that he was a afraid what might happen if other people, not just children, ever discovered Steven’s gem.

While Pearl kept her opinions to herself, she personally didn’t think it was that much of a problem. After all, Steven was a _Diamond_. Relations with others were always going to be difficult, despite Steven’s infectious cheer. It was just the nature of a Diamond.

And regardless of any of that, Steven would always have Pearl and Greg, his family.

Still... Greg thought it was important that Steven socialize with others his own age, so Pearl had done her best to accommodate that. Trips to the park, accompanying Pearl to the store when she shopped for groceries, even the occasional play date, albeit with mixed results.

Despite his heritage, Steven was a shy and quiet boy around people other than Greg and Pearl. It made talking to his generally more outgoing peers difficult for him, despite Greg’s encouragement. So seeing him actually talk and play with them now, Pearl knew it was making Greg happy.

“Do ya see that, Pearl?” Greg said, pointing at the group of kids. “They’re playing kickball, I think.”

Pearl did not know the specifics of that game, so she merely nodded. “It looks like they are enjoying themselves.”

'Yeah it does,” Greg said, smiling at her. “Steven’s been getting better about talking to people.” He playfully nudged her with his elbow. “Told you taking him with you when you went shopping was a good idea.”

“My worry was for his safety only,” Pearl responded.

“Yeah, I know Pearl. I know you worry about him. _I_ worry about him,” Greg said. “But we can’t keep him in the apartment his whole life, you know? Got to let him get out and grow some.”

Pearl supposed that she couldn’t argue with that, as she couldn’t when Greg had brought it up last. Back on Homeworld, she had longed for the times when she was able to leave Blue Diamond’s palace and see other parts of the empire.

“I mean, I’m not saying there won’t be any bumps or anything, but that’s part of raising a kid.” Greg laughed. “Or at least, that’s what it said in the parenting newsletter this week.”

Pearl was about to say something, when she suddenly heard screams. And crying. From children. Her attention shot back to the group of kids and, as she feared, she saw children running in all different directions, most in tears.

The telltale blue light was already almost gone.

Pearl shot from her seat, Greg right behind her. She rushed next to Steven, diving to her knees in order to be close to eye level with him. Steven was crying himself, sniffling and wiping his eyes as he still held onto the ball the children had brought over.

“What happened?” Greg exclaimed as he ran over to join them.

“T-the boy said something mean!” Steven sniffed as he buried his face into the ball. “He-he-wanted to know why I was holding my shirt down!”

“Hooboy…” Greg said softly to himself.

“He wanted to see under my shirt and I didn’t want him to and—”

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, it’s okay,” Pearl soothed as she pulled Steven close to her. He dropped the ball, letting it bounce away. “I am here now, my Steven.” Steven wrapped his arms around her neck and Pearl lifted him up into her arms.

Greg sighed heavily, a medley of emotions even Pearl could read easily. “Let’s head back to the apartment, I guess.”

Pearl nodded. “Yes. Let’s.”

The three of them exited the park, the sound of other parents comforting their children at their back.

* * *

“Are his powers going to… keep like this?”

Greg was pacing through the living room. It was late at night, Steven had been put to bed already. It had been a fairly somber day following the park and Pearl spent every moment knowing Greg would want to talk.  

She felt bad however, for she had no answers for him.

“I am sorry, Greg,” Pearl answered, shaking her head. “I do not know.”

“Did Blue have this kind of trouble with her powers?”

“She was a Diamond,” Pearl said evenly. “She had perfect control of her powers.”

Greg shut his eyes has he ran his hand through his thinning hair. After a moment, he spoke again, “Can Steven learn to control his powers?”

Pearl silently considered the question. Gems needing to receive some training with their powers wasn’t unheard of, especially those Gem classes in which utilized their abilities heavily.

And that didn’t even touch on Steven’s status as a hybrid… An area that Pearl truly knew nothing about. That no one knew anything about.

“Blue Diamond’s powers were tied to her emotions,” Pearl said. “And Steven is still a young child.”

“And young children aren’t really known for their control of emotions,” Greg nodded along. He sighed, “Great.”

“We will need to help him through this,” Pearl said. “As we have his whole life.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Greg laughed humorlessly, before speaking again, “Have you… I mean, you’ve been hit with his powers before, right Pearl?”

“Yes, I have,” Pearl nodded. She wasn’t sure if Greg meant experiencing the powers from Steven or from Blue Diamond, but it hardly mattered. _Everyone_ in the vicinity was hit by those emotional waves, whether you were the cause for the wave or not. But the lightning, on the other hand…

Pearl had never been the direct target of her Diamond’s lightning, something she was very grateful for. For she had experienced it before, in passing. Being too close to whatever Gem had earned Blue Diamond’s ire could often cause you to be swept away in her wrath as well.

So yes, Pearl had felt the effects of the lightning. The hatred and self-loathing, the assurance that your life was worthless and that it would be better to just step into a magma pit and end your existence.

And while Steven hadn’t ever gotten _that_ strong of a reaction, whenever his temper flared and bolts of lightning arced across to strike Pearl, those feelings would come, just circling on the outskirts of her mind. Threatening to remind her of her worst fears.

Greg shook his head. “And I assume it… affects you the same way it does me? Just like, a feeling of dread and unease? Like it’s been a terrible week and you just want to go to bed?”

“That is one way to describe the feeling,” Pearl nodded.

“ _Great_. And to think, when some parents complain about their child’s mood swings and temper tantrums, they _don’t_ have to worry about emotional waves that transfer that feeling to everyone around them.” He rubbed his eyes. “Steven’s teenage years are going to be… something.”

Greg looked so genuinely lost that Pearl ached on his behalf.

It wasn’t such a terrible thing, Pearl told herself. They should not fear Steven’s powers. They were the powers of a Diamond, and they served a valid purpose, just as a Ruby’s flame or an Agate’s strength did. Once he had matured, no doubt Steven would have the wisdom to administer his abilities only on those truly requiring punishment or guidance.

But for now, he was prone to uncontrolled tantrums, and the abilities were simply a liability.

Pearl rose from her seat on the couch and stepped of to Greg, laying a gentle hand on his arm. It was still a gesture that Pearl was getting used to, but she knew it would help Greg. And sure enough, he began nodding his head at her.

“We will help him through this. After all… we are his family.”

Greg slowly smiled at her. “Yeah. We are.” He placed an arm around her shoulder and drew her close to him. He sighed again. “We have to teach Steven better coping strategies for when people’re bothering him. Even if it’s just, ‘find one of us’.”

“Yes. That is a good idea,” Pearl agreed. “We can help keep him calm, while he learns to better control himself.”

“Yeah. And that will come with age. Hopefully…” Greg added.

“It will,” Pearl said. “Steven is a very good boy. Kind and compassionate. And very thoughtful. He will be able to handle this in time, I think.”

“I’m glad you're optimistic, Pearl,” Greg said. “Helps keep the spirits up.” He yawned and glanced at the clock. “It’s getting late. I’m going to turn in.”

Pearl nodded. “Very well. I have some chores to complete and then I will enter my rest period.”

“Alright. Don't stay up too late.” He paused a moment, before leaning over taking Pearl into a tight hug. She stiffened at first, before relaxing returning his embrace.

“It is alright, Greg,” Pearl said easily. “We are here together, parent and guardian.”

“Yeah, we are… I don't know what I'd do without you, Pearl.”

Pearl closed her eyes, as she actually let herself rest a little in Greg's embrace. “And I don't know what life would be without you and Steven.”

(This was technically a lie. Pearl knew exactly what her life would be. She did her best not to think of it.)

She looked up from Greg's shoulder and glanced down the hall, to Steven’s room. Through the crack in the door, she could see the base of his bed. She remembered a nightly ritual, from what had been a few years ago now, trying to convince Steven that it was safe, with no monsters under it.

Those had been some hectic nights, for both her and Greg.

But as she hugged Greg and looked in on the dozing child, she _knew_ it was all worth it.

“A life without you and Steven,” Pearl said softly, more to herself then to Greg. “That is not a life I want to live ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Due to public demand, we have an official Tumblr now, [found here](https://teamfadedblue.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And in this chapter we used some Korean honorifics; 'ssi' is the title for people of approximately equal status, while 'a'/'ya' is the title used for children. We did do our research beforehand, but if it turns out we messed up how the honorifics work, please tell us.


	5. Resting

“Did you enjoy dinner, my Steven?” Pearl asked as she picked the now empty soup from in front of her charge. She saw Steven nod silently as she turned and placed the the bowl, along with a few other dirty cooking utensils, into the washing basin next to the throne. She would need to clean them soon. Perhaps she’d get a chance after Steven fell asleep.

If he fell asleep.

“Pearl?” Steven asked as he slid out of his chair. He walked over to her and continued, “How long did Dad say he was going to be in Beach City?”

“Ah. He did not, my Steven,” Pearl answered, slightly bowing her head at him in a minor apology. It hadn’t even been a day yet and already Steven missed Greg. Pearl couldn’t blame him. Greg’s presence always added a certain energy to the day, one that Pearl found herself missing more and more.

And being back at the Palanquin, after being gone for long was also a little… unnerving to Pearl.

But it wasn’t as bad as it could be. Yes, they were living in the Palanquin now, but before he had left for America, Greg had made sure it was stocked with  everything Steven needed to be comfortable. A bed, a table to eat and draw at. A generator to supply electricity for various appliances, including a water heater and camp stove. There was also his dresser that held his clothes, not to mention the numerous amount of plush animals that sat on his bed, silently waiting for him to join them for the night. Night which had fallen quickly, leaving nothing but the faintest orange glow on the edge of the horizon.

“My Steven, I think it is time for you to get ready for bed,” Pearl said. “I have already warmed the water in the tub behind the Palanquin.”

Steven was silent a moment, shifting from foot to foot, before asking, “And you put up the curtain?”

Pearl nodded. “I did. No one will be able to look in.” Steven didn’t say anything, only looking past Pearl and pursing his lips. “Do not worry, my Steven,” Pearl said easily. “I will be out their check on you in a moment. After I clean these dishes.”

“Okay. Alright,” Steven said slowly.

But he just stood there.

“My Steven, if you do not hurry, I will need to rewarm the water,” Pearl said. “I suggest you go ahead.”

Again, Steven nodded silently. But this time, he turned and headed out of the Palanquin, the its curtains ‘swishing’ in his wake.

Pearl watched the empty entrance way for a moment, until she heard the sound of the tub’s curtain being drawn and water sloshing as Steven got into his bath. Relieved that he bathing himself, Pearl bent down onto her knees as she began cleaning the dishes from that night's dinner. There wasn’t much: the pot Pearl had cooked the soup in, a stirring spoon, the bowl Steven ate out of and his spoon. It wouldn’t take long and it would free her up for other tasks once Steven fell asleep.

She had just finished the soup pot, her last item to be cleaned, when over the noise of the splashing water she heard a most distressing sound; what sounded like _crying_. And it was coming from behind the Palanquin.

Pearl dropped the pot back into the washing basin as she rushed out of the Palanquin and circled around to its back. She saw the curtained off area and Steven’s discarded clothes, as well as his pajamas that Pearl had put back there beforehand.

She hurried over to the curtain, but still tried to speak in her normal, controlled voice. “My Steven, are you alright?” There was no response, only more sniffling and sobs. Taking only a second, Pearl poked her head past the curtain. “My Steven?”

He was sitting in the tub of water, soap suds floating forlornly around him. His hair was wet and plastered to his head and, despite being wet all over, Pearl could still see the telltale tear stains on his cheeks. Indeed, he was still sobbing quietly even as he turned to face her, his gem catching the dim light.

“My Steven,” she said again, this time softer and gentle. She did not need him tell her what was wrong.

“I- I wish Dad was here…” Steven cried as he rubbed his eyes. “I don’t want to live in Mom’s stupid Palanquin! I want to live at home with Dad and you and we can have waffle day and trips to the park and… and…” He trailed off as he was unable to continue amidst his sobs.

Pearl felt the corners of her mouth tighten as she saw Steven’s gem begin to gleam with a bright inner glow. Already Pearl could feel the tendrils of Steven’s powers of emotional manipulation wrapping around her and threatening to pull her down. She did her best to keep her composure and her face neutral, for his sake.

Steven was getting more upset, however. And worse, he must have realized he was beginning to project an emotional wave, as he had begun biting the side of his hand, hard, to try and stem his emotions.

Pearl quickly reached over and firmly grabbed his wrist. “My Steven, remember your techniques.” She pulled his hand away from his mouth, letting it drop back into the water. “Take deep breaths and count to ten.”

Steven kept his eyes firmly on the water, but he began to breath deeply, taking a large breath in, holding it for a second and then slowly letting it out. Pearl counted silently in her head and too her relief, Steven kept the slow, deep breathing up for a full count of ten. The tears which had begun to burn in her own eyes subsided.

“Are you feeling better, my Steven?” Pearl asked.

Steven nodded numbly.

“I know that this is not what you wanted,” Pearl said evenly. “It is not what _any_ of us wanted. But it is what needed to happen. For your safety.”

It had been believed that all Gem life had been wiped out on Earth, in the Diamonds attacks. Still alive, their gemstones undamaged, but their minds erased and corrupted, a punishment befitting their traitorous ways.

Then, in the final few months of Blue Diamond’s existence as herself, they had discovered there had been a handful of survivors. An Amethyst. A fusion. A Pearl. And the leader of the Crystal Gems herself, Rose Quartz.

It had been sheer coincidence— Blue Diamond taking Greg on a trip to the Ziggurat on the same day the rebels had been there. When she had noticed, she’d nearly gone into a panic attack, shaking and shivering, only barely able to keep her emotions from exploded everywhere. In that moment, she had nearly brought her full powers to bear, and ended the Crystal Gems, right then and there.

But Greg had urged her not to.

She had been heavily pregnant then— enough she had difficulty walking, let alone fighting. He had urged her not to risk her child, or herself, in a bid for revenge.

And reluctantly, Blue Diamond had agreed.

She had made it clear, however, that the Crystal Gems posed a threat to her child, and would have to be dealt with eventually. Greg had promised to find out all he could about them, to make sure they never could never hurt their son.

With Steven ten years old now, and growing all the more independent, the time had come to fulfill that promise.

Steven rubbed his eyes before wincing, apparently at the stinging from soapy hands. Pearl grabbed a washcloth to wipe around his eyes, but Steven squirmed away, to the other side of the tub.

However, Pearl was still relieved that Steven seemed to be calming down. His sobbing stopped and his breathing became more even and levelled. And Pearl could feel his emotional influence receding off of her and her own emotions beginning to stabilize again.

“But we didn’t even _see_ any of the Rebels,” Steven said glumly.

“The warp pad at those ruins near Seoul had been used multiple times in the recent past,” Pearl said. “And both your father and I agreed that was cause for some concern.”

“But I didn’t want to move here!” Steven yelled back. “I didn’t want Dad to have to go to America!”

“I know, my Steven,” Pearl responded gently. “But… This is our life now, at least for the foreseeable future.” Steven’s nose crinkled and his eyes shut. Pearl reached into the soapy water of his bath and grabbed his hand, holding firmly. “But _I_ am here, my Steven. As I have since the day you were born.”

Steven sniffled one last time, his head still hanging low. “Why did the Rebels have to be here?” he asked softly. “They broke up our family…”

“I cannot say,” Pearl answered. “Perhaps they were merely using that warp pad for unrelated reasons… or perhaps our worst fears came to light and they were looking for you. I do not know. That is why it was dangerous for us to stay in the apartment.”

There were risks unrelated to the Crystal Gems, as well. Children Steven’s age were supposed to be attending school, but that simply was not an option for the young Diamond. His education could not be based purely on Earth subjects— he needed to be trained in Gem culture, language and history, to one day fulfill his destiny. Furthermore, his emotional abilities were becoming more and more powerful with age, and in a place as busy and supervised as a school, would most certainly be noticed. An older child walking around town when he should be in classes would risk drawing the attention of the human authorities.

So they’d moved him out to the Palanquin. A place where he could learn and practice in peace, without discovery by humanity or Crystal Gems alike.

Steven nodded numbly, not saying anything response.

“My Steven,” Pearl began, “perhaps you should finish your bath? You will feel better clean and in the fresh pair of clothes I laid out for you.”

“Okay, Pearl,” Steven said. “But… can you stay out here while I finish? You can wait on the other side of the curtain.”

“Of course, my Steven,” Pearl said rising to her feat. She stepped back and grabbed the bath’s curtain. “I will be right here.”

“But turn around!” Steven hastily added, before grimacing at the water. “Don’t look in here while I’m finishing…”

Pearl couldn’t help the small smile that formed on her lips. Steven’s growing shyness of his unclothed body was rather amusing. “Of course. I will be right here. Not looking.” She closed the curtain and turned on her heel, facing towards the rolling mountainside.

It was a peaceful place, to be sure. Much calmer and more quiet than the apartment ever had been. While Pearl could appreciate the the calmer atmosphere, she had to admit that she _did_ agree with Steven. The apartment was home, and even though the mountain was lovely, it would take time before the Palanquin felt the same.

If it ever could for Pearl.

Pearl waited there for several minutes. She didn’t know how long exactly, but eventually she heard the shower curtain pull back and saw Steven stepping out, dressed in his fresh pair of pajamas. He was carrying his dirty clothes and his damp towel, both of which Pearl took from him. She slung the clothes over her arm and hung the wet towel over the shower rod to let it dry and be ready for tomorrow.

She looked down at Steven, who was staring past her and out at the rapidly dimming mountainside. “Let us return inside,” Pearl said. “It is getting late.”

“Yeah. Okay, Pearl.” Steven sounded much calmer now. Almost like his normal self. Pearl was glad. Perhaps he would get some sleep tonight.

The two walked back around the Palanquin and went through it’s curtains. The string of lights that ran all around the inside were now beginning to glow brightly in the evening darkness. They stood next to the table for a moment, before Steven yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Perhaps it would be best to turn in early tonight, my Steven,” Pearl suggested. “It has been a long day and tomorrow we will be resuming your studies. You will need to be well rested.”

Steven nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” He yawned again. “I am kinda tired.”

“Then allow me to tuck you in for the night, my Steven.”

However Steven shook his head. “No, before that… Can you read me a story, Pearl?”

Pearl smiled softly at her young charge. “I will.”

“And can we read it on the throne?” Steven pointed up above them to the seat of Blue Diamond’s throne. “If we gotta live here, then I want to at least sit where Mom did…”

With only the barest of pauses, Pearl answered, “We can. Pick out what book you wish for me to read.”

Steven smiled, _actually smiled_ , as he ran over to the bookcase and began carefully scanning over every spine of every book, trying to pick out the perfect one. As she waited, Pearl grabbed some of the extra pillows and a spare blanket. With a single leap, she got to the seat of the throne and began laying out the blanket and pillows, trying to make the throne as inviting as possible.

“Pearl! Pearl, I got the book!”

Pearl peaked over the edge of the throne and saw Steven there, jumping as high as he could trying to get up to her. He was making a good attempt as well. Nowhere near high enough granted, but still a much higher jump than most humans could manage.

She hopped down to the floor, landing with a muted ‘thud’ and bowed her head at Steven. “Shall we?” Steven nodded eagerly and Pearl lifted him up in her arms. Holding him wasn’t as easy as it had been years ago, but it was still no real problem for her.

Perhaps in another ten years, he would be so large that he would have to hold her.

With Steven securely in her arms, the book securely in his, Pearl leapt back to the seat of the throne and let Steven down onto the blanket.

“Wow,” Steven marveled as he looked over the edge. “Mom really sat up here?”

“She did,” Pearl nodded. “It was a symbol of her authority and leadership on Homeworld.”

“And now I’m here,” Steven said, turning back to her.

“You are.” Pearl sat down, leaning against some of the pillows and Steven joined in next to her, snuggling in close.

Pearl opened the book, flipping past the table of contents and past the author’s frankly rambling introduction and to the first page of the first chapter. She cleared her throat, a gesture she didn’t need, but one Steven gleamed amusement from, and began,

“Once upon a time, there was a princess who lived in a tower in the mountains…”

* * *

Steven was asleep before Pearl had finished the first chapter. She wasn’t surprised. As she had said, today had been a tiring day. For everyone, herself included. But she was glad he was able to fall asleep so easily. Perhaps that meant he would have a restful night.

However, he had fallen asleep directly against her.

Pearl needed to get up, she had tasks to do. But she did not want to risk waking Steven up. So, she continued to sit there, Steven laying against her.

She watched him and it amazed her how… _peaceful_ he looked. Just like the day she had first met him and held him in her arms. She had not truly understood what he was then, but she had pledged to stay and serve him, and she was glad that she did. This was a good life, different yes, but good. She had her duties and she was content. Despite some bumps along the way, raising Steven was a pleasure and even a _joy_.

She wouldn’t trade this for all the galactic sightseeing in the universe.

“Good night, my Steven.” She kissed him lightly on the top of his head and then rested against the plush pillows.

Her eyes flickered once, twice, three times before closing completely.

Neither woke until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for the prequels! In future we might have some other side stories/missing scenes, but this is it for now. Thank you all for joining us!

**Author's Note:**

> There's now a Discord chat for SU Fanfiction! We'll be popping in there from time to time. So if you'd like to discuss fic stuff, or just want to hang out and chat, [here's an invite link](https://discord.gg/sZT95sj).
> 
> We also have a [TV Tropes page](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/HowIWonderWhatYouAre)!


End file.
